


Get Togethers

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral Main Character, Tumblr request, as requested by tumblr, cue calling him mama simeon, family outing, kind of family fluff?, mc is a teenager and as such simeon treats them like his own child, papa lucy is not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Lucifer has been hearing rumors that Simeon has been utterly spoiling the human exchange student whenever they hang out together with Luke.Simeon isn't denying anything.
Relationships: Lucifer & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Luke & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Get Togethers

**Author's Note:**

> @dexpairs-blog: Hi! If that's okay could i request something platonic for Simeon, Luke and a teenage! mc? Since the start of the exchange program MC has always been more close to the angels rather than the brothers(and they're super jealous about it), Luke and MC are attached to the hip and they can be seen hanging out togheter often and Simeon is like "ah yes, my new second child" and basically adopts them. bonus if the MC calls him mom or they get mistaken for a family EVERYWHERE they go LMAO
> 
> Also, why can i see this happening?
> 
> Waitress: "and what will your kids order sir?"
> 
> Simeon: " they will both have the kids menu with the toy included!"
> 
> GSJSGS teen MC is literally my biggest comfort 😔👊🏻

Simeon took a sip of tea, looking unbearably pleased with himself as he sat across his former angelic brother, Lucifer. Although they were seated in a small, but well known cafe within the crowded streets of the Devildom, Lucifer still held the same bleak expression and austere outfit that he would wear whenever he was not in RAD. Sometimes, Simeon wished that Lucifer would loosen up around him—they were brothers, were they not?—but then he would remember that Lucifer was actually far more uptight back in the Celestial Realm and that this behavior was actually an improvement. Regardless, Simeon was still happy that Lucifer had taken time out of his heavily packed schedule to come have tea with him today.

“I’d ask what's the occasion for such a lovely get together like this,” Simeon started, “but I suppose I can’t look a gift horse in the mouth.” 

Lucifer took a sip of his pitch black coffee, brow furrowing all the while he tried to think of the most polite thing that he could say without coming off as rude or antagonizing. 

“I suppose you can’t,” Lucifer smoothly stated. His gloved fingers traced the rim of his cup before piercing Simeon with one of his trademark glares that he had honed after centuries of making sure that his younger brothers would stay in line. “However, I must say that I didn’t come here because of past sentimentality or altruism on my part.”

Simeon bit back a smile, but his eyes still sparkled with mirth. 

“So you do admit that you still feel sentimental!”

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed just a tiniest bit before cutting the to chase. 

“I’ve noticed that our dear human exchange student has been visiting Pugatory Hall more often.” 

If Simeon’s eyes happened to catch the fact that Lucifer’s fingers flexed around the handle of his cup and that his jaw seemed to set in jealousy, he said nothing. Instead, the angel merely leaned forward on his elbows, a pleasant expression on his face that didn’t fail to rankle Lucifer. 

“I’ve also been hearing… rumors that you’ve been…”

Simeon leaned his head against the palm of his hand, looking even more pleased and mirthful as ever. “Rumors of what, Lucy? I haven’t done anything uncouth towards our lost little lamb. They’ve just been seeking out my company alongside Luke’s.”

The Avatar of Pride looked absolutely pained that he had to say it, but after gritting his teeth and knowing that if he were to stall even further he would appear weak, he continued. “I’ve been hearing rumors that you’ve been absolutely spoiling the human with all of your inanity and childish antics.”

Simeon shrugged, but didn’t dismiss such claims. “Humans live such short lives; you should know that above all others. Besides, what harm is there in making sure that they have the freedom and courage to embrace the last of their childhood?” When he caught Lucifer’s curious stare, Simeon explained. “In the human world, most humans at their age are still considered children. Let them have some fun while they still can.”

Lucifer scoffed. “Fun? I imagine that they have more than enough fun in the house.”

“But it doesn’t hurt to have fun outside and with others, no?” Simeon raised his cup to his lips as he savored the curious blend of Devildom flavors. “Speaking of having fun…”

Both men looked up at the same time as the door to the cafe jingled with a cheery tune. The human and Luke immediately walked inside, their eyes roaming over the tasteful decor before landing on Lucifer and Simeon.

“Luke, look! Mama Simeon is here!” 

At the speed of light, Luke’s face began to flush bright red as he slapped a hand against his cherubic face. 

“Hey, you can’t just go out and say embarrassing things like—”

It was too late.

The young teenage human practically vaulted over the tables before landing in Simeon’s outstretched arms. Their arms wound about Simeon’s neck as they laughed and nuzzled against the angel’s warmth. Meanwhile, Simeon ruffled the young human’s hair while shooting Lucifer a look that looked borderline smug. 

Hmmph… the human never hugged him like that. 

“It’s quite all right, Luke,” Simeon chided his charge. “This little lamb can call me whatever they like. Mama Simeon rolls right off the tongue, don’t you think…” The angel looked at the Lord of Sin, his eyes crinkling with an upcoming joke that was sure to raise Lucifer’s hackles. “Papa Lucy?”

The Avatar of Pride did not have a spittake after hearing such a thing.

The Avatar of Pride, however, did level the human with a look that stated that they were definitely having a talk about public relations later. 

“That’s not appropr—”

“Hey, Papa Lucy, can I hang out with Mama Simeon and Luke tomorrow? We’re planning on having a picnic!” 

Although initially innocent and well meaning, Lucifer could just barely make out the sly and mischievous nature present in the human’s words. 

For a human, they could be still somewhat devilish at times. 

How exhausting. 

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping against hope that the human wouldn’t end up calling him Papa Lucy in front of his brothers. It was bad enough that Simeon could take advantage of their past friendship and siblinghood, but if Mammon or, Father forbid, Satan caught wind of such an indignity against him….

“Mama Simeon,” the human stage whispered. “Is he having an aneurysm? I swear his face is turning purple and blue.”

“Don’t swear, dear. Luke might still be older than you, but he’s far too impressionable for such talk.”

“Hey!” Luke interrupted. “I’ve heard much worse since coming down here and I can’t believe—”

Kill him, Father. The chihuahua was merciless on his eardrums. 

“You may go,” Lucifer addressed the human. “As long as you don’t call me that name ever again.”

The human’s eyes shined with vindictive delight. “What name?”

Lucifer scowled. 

Then he turned towards Simeon. “You’ve been influencing them too much. They probably get that backtalk from you.”

Simeon pretended to think it over a second before shaking his head. “A rebellious attitude? And a vindictive streak to boot? I believe that they get that from you!”

“I concur,” the human agreed. “Mama Simeon is way too nice.”

Not enough coffee in the world was going to alleviate the headache that was brewing in his skull. 

  
  



End file.
